The Great Awakening
by Africa Is The best
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was the most dangerous shinobi to ever grace the earth so dangerous that the first, second hokage and madara uchiha combined efforts to seal him during the warring estates NarutoxHarem NarutoxNaruko(femNaruto)xFemSasukexSakura Godlike Naruto
1. Prologue

**This is a story about Naruto and his expectational ability to find and make trouble**

 **Naruto will be extremely powerful towards later chapters (it will all be smooth)**

 **Naruto x harem**

 **Harem list**

 **Sakura**

 **Sasumi(fem sasuke)**

 **Hinata**

 **Nami(will be put into the naruto universe from one piece)**

 **Naruko**

Prologue

Four young men stood in a large field

"Give up" said the first man as he glared at the fourth man with intimidating red eyes each with three Tomoe.

Almost anyone would be intimidated as he stood at a solid 5'9 his body covered in red samurai armor and his long black spiky hair

And a rage filled face.

The man he was to speaking simply made a come here motion and the first man rushed towards him only to be blocked my some kind of force field.

"Madara don't go in alone" said another man with identical armor and tan skin with long straight black hair.

"Stop talking hashirama-teme and bring this damn force field down so me and tobirama-Baka can dance with this miscreent".

Hashirama simply nodded and started flashing through an ungodly amount of hand signs.

"You really should respect your rival madara-San".

Said the recently identified tobirama he was the shortest of the group with silver hair and blue samurai armor.

"You have the scroll right otouto" yelled hashirama.

"Yes, can you bring that force field down." he replied sounding quite irritated.

Hashirama just nodded finishing the last hand seal then bellowing **Mokuton: Great Dragon of Life** as one would expect a gigantic wooden dragon came forth out of the ground then quickly started absorbing the chakra in the force field. Then the wood dragon was viciously rip apart by the last figure

The figure had spikey blond hair and a very well toned body which was covered by an orange and black samurai chest while u could see the anger in his eyes as a massive amount of chakra spread around him this was the Clan head of the uzumaki clan and the last of his army this was the legendary Uzumaki Naruto

He made quick work of the wood dragon then turned his attention to the red eyed mafara and disappeared instantly reappeared behind the poor man sending a punch right through the giant blue rib cage that had sorrounded him and sent him flying

He went on the offensive again and attacked the wood user only to run right into the carefully laid trap

" _In my blind rage I let my guard down_ "

He thought as he was sealed in the large scroll that was in front of tobirama senju

 **Alright that's the end of the prologue to the great awakening**


	2. The seal is broken

The Beast of Uzu

Chapter 1

The seal is borken

A young 13 year old girl named Naruko uzumaki was jumping from tree to tree with an excited grin on her as she would finally become a genin

"Yes here it is" she aloud as she found the place she was looking for, it was a small clearing with a small abandoned cottage and fireflies dancing on the edge of the bushes… it was serene…

"YATTA, i'm gonna become a genin 'ttebane" The pure and innocent calm ways breached by a loud yell produced by the pretty young woman.

1hour later

"Pant, pant, ok i've mastered these 'chakra chains' and these 'kage bunshin' let's see what else the Uzu section has to offer" she said completely oblivious that this was directly related to the family she craved so dearly. She searched and all she found were some lame seals until… she found it…

A whole 10 feet of parchment dedicated to one seal

'Hmm wonder what this' she pondered suddenly a thought came to her mind, grinning she was about to use what little she assumed about seals to release whatever this was( key word was)

"Naruko enough" a voice bellowed

"Hey Iruka-Sensei just in time I learned two jutsu so you can pass me" she fired off excitedly with a grin after she turned not seeing the seal start to light up.

"What do you mean" the now identified iruka said obviously confused

"Mizuki-sensei said if I learned a jutsu from this scroll then i'd pass… guess i overdid it though"

"Wha-"

"Hahaha give me the scroll naruko and i won't bring you to Orochimaru" a grey haired chunin said

"mizuki?"/"mizuki-sensei" they both said questionly

All of the sudden before anyone could reply a bright light lit up behind them and intense chakra exploded forth, in fact the light was seen by everyone in konoha and the chakra was felt across the world, the chakra was full of rage, hate, and bloodlust it brought every single person on the earth to their knees Citizens passed out some even died, Genins pissed themselves, Chunins(iruka being the closest in proximity went into cardiac arrest) cried, jonins and the anbu threw up, and even the kage's shook with terror

"Wh-What did u do teme" Naruko screamed

"I don't kn-" mizuki started to screech before his head was separated from his neck courtesy of the new figure

The figure stood tall and extremely built with blazing blonde hair horns protruded from his as his ringed violet seemingly glowed and an odd youth was on his face mixed with a fierce anger This was

Naruto Uzumaki the most dangerous man to ever grace the earth(though he was merely thirteen) the planet shook with his power he was a God walking on earth he was the maelstrom

"Wow" Naruko muttered

"Please don't kill me" she stuttered

Suddenly the pressure left and the boy turned around his eyes becoming regular and his horns retracting.

"Why would I kill such a beautiful lady" he said

"Um uh I don't know" she said while blushing totally forgetting the former horror she felt

"What year is it"

"Huh"

"what year is it"

"2018 After Sennin"

Naruko said

" wow... I know this sounds weird but... take me to your leader"

Naruto said

\--2 hours later hokage mansion--

"N-Naruto U-u-uzamaki?"

The Sandaime stuttered when seeing his worst nightmare

"How are here... what are you doing here"

Hiruzen continued

"I was sealed in accursed scroll 400 years ago. And is this that Konohagakure that Hashirama-Teme always talked about in our battles"

"YOU KNEW THE SHODAI HOKAGE"

Naruko all but screamed

" Yeah can You(hiruzen) explain everything I've missed these past 400 years"

"Ugh, I'm to old for this shit"

6 hours later after the whole explanation

"I'll join Konoha"

Naruto said

"Really"

Hiruzen stammered

"Yes if only to protect Naruko-Chan"

Naruto replied

"Ok then, we will make you the Uzumaki clan head and also give the title of Jonin. Also we will hold a council tomorrow"

 **Chapter FIN**

 **The Uchiha massacre never happened**

 **The Haruno will be a clan in this fic**

 **I will describe their powers later**


End file.
